


Guardian... Down!

by BookishScout



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishScout/pseuds/BookishScout
Summary: The Vanguard meets the newest, and most unconventional, Guardian.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this later. Not sure yet.

Zavala looked down at the new “Guardian.”

The new Guardian just looked back at him from where they were sitting, mouth panting open in a fangy grin.

“Is this some sort of joke?” Zavala accused the nervous Ghost floating over the dog’s head. “Did Cayde put you up to this?”

“No Commander, not at all!” the Ghost, Katsudon, insisted. “Believe me, I was just as surprised as you! I almost tried contacting the Vanguard but… I had been searching for so long and…”

“Nobody faults you for raising a Guardian, any other Ghost would do the same if they were in your position.” Ophiuchus consoled from over Ikora's shoulder. “This is just… a new development is all.”

Ikora hummed in agreement. “We know the Traveler used to raise the Fallen. Perhaps it has just… added more species since it has awoken.”

“Hey! Sorry, I'm late, had Quantis Rhee on the line and… the new Guardian has a dog? Hey, why am I not allowed to bring the Colonel in here but the new kid can bring their dog? Not that I have anything against dogs, but-“

“The dog _is_ the new Guardian.” interrupted Zavala.

Cayde-6 froze in place as he processed that information. His ghost, Sundance, materialized and floated excitedly over to begin scanning the dog.

“Huh… well, that's new,” Cayde commented before seeming to recover and joined his ghost next to the dog. “You know dogs are natural Hunters: fast, nimble, excellent trackers…” He allowed the dog to sniff his fingers before scratching behind her ears. “Not sure what her subclass would be, but I can set her up in the EDZ to start with and have a fireteam see what she does.”

“Actually…” Katsu said sheepishly as Sundance shifted her scanners to the collar. "I'm not 100% sure, but she sort of feels like a Titan to me.”

“A _Titan!?_ ” exclaimed Cade. “How dare you!”

The dog just licked Cayde’s offended face.

“You expect me to actually add this… _mongrel_ to my roster?” Zavala asked.

“ _Ptah!_ Alright fine, stop before your tongue gets caught in my plates. Actually, I think she might be one of those old Bully breeds that went extinct before the Collapse. A Pitbull, maybe? Nah, can’t be, the nose is all wrong.”

“I've consulted the digital archives” Ophiuchus offered, “and I believe she is an English Bull Terrier, renowned for their distinctive egg-shaped heads and… _unique_ personalities.”

Sundance stopped scanning and piped up, “The tags are faded. One just lists a rabies vaccination, but the other says her name is Rosie.”

Ikora took in the stocky, muscular “Rosie” grinning goofily up at them.

“Well, she certainly has the build of a guard dog.”

“So, plan still stands. I’ll assign her to a patrol with one of the regular fireteams in Devrim’s area and see how she does. Have them meet up on the farm.”

“You're serious,” Zavala said incredulously.

“Well yeah,” Cayde replied getting up. “She can keep the kids there entertained in the meantime. I mean, if Rosie is amendable?” He glanced at the dog, then her Ghost.

Katsu looked to Rosie who barked. “She agrees.”

“Well OK, congrats on getting the Guardian! Rosie welcome to Titanhood, try not to eat any crayons. Zavala is your boss. See ya!”

The Titan Vanguard sighed as the Exo made his escape. It figured that the Hunter Vanguard who made a chicken his pet would have no problems accepting a dog as a Guardian.

Ikora walked over to the newly-minted Titan and, hesitantly, crouched to scratch Rosie's neck. Rosie’s hind leg thumped accordingly as she arched her neck into the Warlock Vanguard’s fingers. Ikora smiled.

“If the Traveler has chosen her to be among our ranks, then all we can do is accept her and find a place where she fits.”

“I wonder Ikora, if you would be coming to the same conclusion if Rosie were a Warlock?”

“Zavala, don't be absurd. Dogs are ill-suited for Warlocks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Rosie was originally going to be, among other things, a Hunter. But then I remembered having to hide my crayons when I was little or else Rosie would get them and I knew that she had to be a Titan.


	2. Chapter 2

There are things that Rosie Knows.

Rosie Knows she is a dog. She Knows that she was a dog Before, though her memories of that time are flashes, sporadic glimpses. Of sensations.

The feel of the hard, wooden floor beneath her side, light warming her as she naps before a glass door.

The sensation of small hands rubbing along her head and back, stopping to scratch that elusive spot on her neck.

The taste of a forbidden treat she had climbed a couch to reach.

Smells. Of young Misses. A combination of smells that could never be replicated. A smell that was distinctly _Her_.

Sounds. Peals of laughter. Squeals as she cleans young Misses’ ears. The words, “Good girl, Rosie.”

Rosie is aware that she isn’t quite solely Dog anymore. She feels different, _is_ different. The world is more colorful. She can jump higher and run faster than she did before. It takes longer for her to get tired, although she still likes to spend the day napping if she can.

Before, she loved her small pack, even if she only understood a little of what they were saying. The love and affection and food were all that mattered.

Now, she understands _all_ the words. And that knowledge was frightening at first, but she got over it because she is a smart dog. Unfortunately, though, the only one who understands her seems to be the Flying Tennis Ball That Talks.

She is something _other_ than a dog, now. Something _more_. Rosie knows this, although she does not really understand. This is Fine, however, as long as she is still a Good Dog.

The Flying Tennis Ball That She Mustn’t Bite is the one who woke her from her very long (even for her) nap. He says that she is a Guardian. He says he is her Ghost, not a Tennis Ball, even though he is shaped like one. He says others call him Katsudon, which confuses her because he does not look or smell like a Cat. He says his job is to help her be a good Guardian. She tells him that she does not know how to be a Guardian, but that she _does_ know how to be a Good Dog. She asks if that would be enough.

Katsu says that he doesn’t know, but that they could find out together.

On their way to the City, he tells her many things about the world. About the Traveler, who is an even Bigger Flying Tennis Ball. About Guardians. He says she feels like a Titan. She asks him to explain. He is silent for a while before speaking.

A Titan, he says, is a protector. A Titan holds the line. A Titan sinks its teeth into something precious and proclaims, **_“Mine.”_** A Titan is a Shield between its territory and those who would take it. A Titan Stands with her Pack and keeps them from harm.

Rosie remembers the sensation of small hands patting her head and thinks she could be a Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Did end up writing more. Got some more written but will need a Beta. Any takers?


	3. Chapter 3

Rosie had only been in the Tower for a week while waiting for transport to the Farm, but she felt she had a good grasp on what the two-legged Guardians were like. The Vanguard, who Katsu told her served as pack leaders, were nice. Cayde-6 was fun, though he wouldn’t let her chase the chicken known as The Colonel. He put her to mind of mischievous strays who would play with people but refused to be owned by one. Ikora was calm and very curious about her, asking questions and waiting patiently as Katsu translated for her. Rosie could not decide if she was more of a pack mother or a cat. Zavala took a while to warm up to her. Ikora told her that this was because he still wasn’t convinced this wasn’t an elaborate prank of Cayde’s, but he called her a good dog when she found a lost little one so she thinks she is making progress. Shaxx was loud and enthusiastic and wanted her to go into a crucible, but people yelled back at him about animal abuse until a compromise was reached where they would wait until they were sure she was capable of handling herself. Suraya had a nervous bird that Rosie was told was also off-limits for chasing. The one known as Banshee just stared at her, puzzled, and asked how he was supposed to arm her. The three Faction Leaders were also confused, saying they had no armor for dogs. 

As for the rest of Guardians, well…

Guardians were _weird _. Fun, but weird. They danced _all the time _. And _everywhere _. To music no one else could hear. While in line at ramen stands. In the middle of the Plaza. Behind the Faction vendors. Once, Rosie even saw a couple of Guardians playing pattycake during a speech Zavala was giving. Rosie could somewhat understand this, as she sometimes felt so energetic, she would run around the place, bouncing off crates or spinning in place to burn off the excess energy.______

______But they also liked to climb. She could look up at any time and find several guardians crouched in the rafters of the hangar or looking down or trying to jump from a garden trellis to a window planter. Walking on top of the guard railings. _Falling _off said heights only to climb back up once their Ghost raised them.___ _ _ _ _ _

________If Rosie was honest, they reminded her of cats. Or squirrels. Perhaps this is why the Traveler saw fit to have her join their ranks. To keep them in line._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Still for all their strangeness they did give good pets. And scritches. And tossed treats at her. And let her play with the balls they had hidden everywhere. So, all in all, they were good. Even if they were weird._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
